A hard disk device (HDD) having a disk magnetically recording data is known as a disk device. In the HDD, the rotation of a magnetic disk causes vibration of the magnetic disk device, and as a result, an attachment member and the magnetic disk device may collide with each other. In such a case, a track servo may deviate at the time of writing data on the magnetic disk, and as a result, a write error may occur.